


Henri Ducard's Travel Notes

by darling_ling



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_ling/pseuds/darling_ling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this work, you will see a family with a middle-age dad, a naughty girl and a thug babysitter.<br/>Each day after Ra's rescued Talia and took her back is full of tricks and damagements. <br/>No matter how he tries to deny, Bane is the only one could handle his girl.<br/>This story tells you why Ra's al Ghul need to travel out of the Tibet and find a new herit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henri Ducard's Travel Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written in Chinese about 4300+ words.  
> Feeling happy to know you like this pair but sorry I do not have a plan to translate it into English right now.  
> As you know there is always inaccurate between two languages, however, I would translate it in the future.  
> And if you felt angry or disppointed with the text language, you might get the feeling when I am reading your fabulous works in English but cannot understand them thoroughly.  
> Welcome to the language problem group!!
> 
> p.s.please do not try google translation, it is totally wrong.

　　自打有个叫Bane的大块头带着Talia从再生池翻山越岭的到自己身边之后，Ra's al Ghul觉得自己的时间更加的不够用了。不仅要每天在固定的训练下属、维护组织纪律及研究拉萨露泉的变化之外抽空补习育儿心得，还要定时观察记录药品滥用瘾君子Bane的发作情况，各种心力交瘁。

　　出行这个事儿吧发生的还挺突然的。自打接纳了Talia和Bane之后，Ra's还指派了个叫Basard的机灵小伙跟着这俩人，让他们俩更加适应再生池之外的世界。先是从这个一点都不省心的闺女说起。影武者联盟里头精力充沛的小伙子挺多，但还没谁能连着三天守着Talia的。要不是看在Bane算是唯一能够在Talia胡闹的时候劝住她的人，就冲他那一脸的疤，Ra's也早就给他点钱让他滚蛋了。当然不久之后，他也就不怎么想让这个大块头消失在眼前了，这是后话了。

　　作为最纵容Talia的帮凶，Bane总是能够在物资极其贫乏的第三极上搞到供给Talia小打小闹的炮仗、火药或者是哄她入睡的故事书。本来吧，关于故事书这部分，一开始Ra's没打算放权让Bane每天给Talia将睡前故事——育儿圣典上也说了，每天睡前的故事时间能够有效的拉近亲子关系。扯远了，回到Henri Ducard出行的正题.

　　那是一个平常的不能更普通的下午，临近饭点。Ra's正在内院厨房片着从山后冰川溪流里捕获的奋力游上来锻炼身体的大鱼，打算给自家闺女做顿好的，犒劳犒劳她连续5天无事故。突然西厢房传来“嘭！！”的一声，Ra's觉得这顿鱼可以省了。

　　等他走到前院窗边，看到大梁都已经碎成了渣渣，Ra’s的太阳穴开始像他刚才片好的那条鱼一样一跳一跳的。院子里，罪魁祸首Talia坐在Basard吭哧吭哧搬来的红木椅子上端杯冒着热气的牛奶，一脸不耐烦的嫌弃Basard动作太慢了。而Bane正黑着脸站在椅子旁边监视着联盟里负责走水救援的地支小分队抢救剩余可用资源。

　　眼见场面已经得到控制，Ra's没有现身，在回到内院之前对着Bane点了个头，就回去接着弄鱼了。

　　这边厢Bane觉得地支小分队也弄得差不多了，就叫了天干小分队跟着地支队一起加紧把西厢房盖回去，权当日常训练了——日后好多退役的小队员，杀手这行混不下去的时候就改行上工地了，据说有几个混的不错，其中也不是谁还在天朝设计了个大圆环召唤神龙呢。Bane一把抄起Talia往内室走，惹来小姑娘愉快的尖叫。Basard端着被Talia扔在半空的牛奶杯，顶着一身牛奶渍亦步亦趋地跟着。

　　Bane抱着叽叽喳喳的Talia进来的时候，就看到Ra's坐在餐桌上首，手里摩挲着酒杯，脸上看不清楚表情。心知Talia这顿打是少不了了，他用耳朵蹭了蹭Talia的脸颊，安慰着把她放在Ra's左边的座位上，自己坐在她的下首。Basard放好牛奶杯，洗干净手之后马上给这几位码好餐具，站在Bane的身后。

　　Ra's也没说什么，他示意Basard揭开主菜的餐盖，露出热气腾腾的清蒸鱼片，给Talia夹了一片，撂下筷子开始喝酒。  
Talia多聪明啊，咬了一小口嫩滑的鱼片，把剩下的一大部分都夹给Bane，就自顾自的吃起来了。Bane也不挑，慢慢地解下面罩开始吃了，同时庆幸Talia又躲过一劫。

　　饭吃到一半，Ra's开始觉得Bane不对劲了——他夹菜的手过于紧张，骨节使劲地攥到发白，脸憋得通红，连着横跨整个脸的疤看着像是要喷发的岩浆地脉图。Bane自己倒是什么都没说，就是尽量安静的吃着。Ra's计算着Bane两次吃药的间隔，算上Talia耽误的这点工夫，药瘾差不多要发作了。

　　到最后Talia喝汤的时候，Bane的肩膀止不住的颤抖，手臂和大腿也处在夹紧的状态，他佝偻着后背，上半身的重量都倚在撑着桌面的那只手臂上，汤也没顾上喝。

　　Ra's没有让Bane先回去或者示意一脸紧张的Basard替Bane取药，他看着Bane已经哆嗦着说不出话的样子，觉得还是得先把小惹祸精安顿好再说。

　　“带她去佛堂，交给大师。”眼看Talia吃的差不多同时Bane也死撑到极限了，Ra's对Basard吩咐着，“记得让她晚上按时睡觉。”说完，Ra's就抱起已经神志不清、浑身颤抖的Bane回到内室。

　　***

　　把Bane扶到床上摆正，看着他死命拽着口罩想要试图戴上，但是疼痛让他不住的手抖。尝试了三五下，Bane直接把口罩往外一甩，翻身扭进床里侧卷起被子，开始自我催眠起来。

　　Ra's捏着眉头，在大快朵颐的肉体欢愉和偷袭病患的良心谴责之间摇摆不定。是的，Ra's承认他可喜欢看着Bane不能自抑的颤抖，浑身虬结的肌肉随着呼吸起伏，眼睛微闭着，眼泪挂在睫毛上摇摇欲坠，嘴巴微张代替鼻子喘着气——不管是Bane因为药瘾发作还是因为被操到高潮——Ra's都喜欢死他现在的模样了。

　　Ra's忍着下腹支起的帐篷，走到窗边的试验台前，拉出左数第二个抽屉，拿出一个装着紫色液体的玻璃瓶放到操作台上。点起酒精灯开始加热紫色溶液。Ra's认真的凝视着随着加热开始变成粉色的液体，努力的忽略床上Bane已经忍耐不住的呻吟声。五分钟好像过了半个世纪的那么长，特别是Bane已经几次在轻轻的喊着Ra's的全名，越是无意识越是虔诚的像在颂咏救世主的诗篇。

　　Ra's倒换了几次容器，换成了比较方便饮用的。他托起Bane的后颈，掐着Bane的下巴，一点点把药灌进去，粉色的药水逐渐见底。Ra's转身回到操作台弄了杯清水给他送药。Bane感觉到有液体浸润干燥的嘴唇，他下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔。一小瓶液体一点都缓解不了Bane忍痛到肌肉痉挛消耗的体液量。他慢慢的睁开眼睛想要更多的水。

　　Ra's看到从饭厅出来就没有意识的Bane满头大汗的倚着枕头挣扎着起来，眼睛眨巴眨巴闪着水光，他立马折回到床前接着给Bane喂水。Bane顺势把脑袋搭在Ra's举着水瓶的胳膊上，他握住水瓶猛灌了一口，一些细小的水流顺着他的嘴角流到脖子的地方就跟汗水混在一起。Ra's咽了咽口水，还是忍着没做什么，空着的那只手支撑在Bane后背。他上下轻抚着Bane的后背，试图让他更放松一点。Bane觉得喝的差不多了，就推了推Ra's的胳膊，脑袋依旧不肯离开舒服的位置。

　　Ra's无奈的笑了笑，把水瓶放到床头桌上，方便Bane渴了再喝。他顺势歪倒床上，抱着依旧颤抖着等待药劲发作的Bane。本来Ra's是打算就这么陪Bane休息会儿然后接着搞他的拉萨露泉研究，可是Bane今天好像是跟平时不太一样，他在等待药劲起效的时候特别的不老实，手脚总会不自主（或者真是自主的）乱摸，而且越抱越紧。Ra's已经连续第三次把Bane摸到自己帐篷的咸猪手拍掉了。

　　“你想来一发。”

　　Ra's听到Bane在自己胸口闷闷的声音，决定顺应自然的召唤。他翻身压在Bane身上，定定的看着Bane已经快失焦的眼睛，确定Bane是真的知道自己在说什么。

　　“让我更舒服一点。”抬手让抱住Ra's的脖子收紧，努力地蹭着寻找对方的嘴唇，每次吃了这个药之后，他就觉得自己变的跟个瞎子一样。

　　Ra's不再犹豫了，他张开嘴巴接纳着Bane的舌头，一手垫着Bane的后脖颈一手解开他下身的束缚。他抚弄两下Bane根本没有起色的下体，就滑到后面被汗水润透了的小穴里，就着不止什么时候涂抹的润滑搅动起来。Bane虽然前面没有反应，但是被身后的手逗弄的很舒服，他忍不住哼哼了出来。Ra's听到声音就知道Bane已经默许了，他掏出快顶破小帐篷的小Ra's，就着前液一下子就冲到Bane深处。Bane被这下冲撞刺激的张大双眼。

　　Ra's没有再浪费时间，他攥着Bane饱满的大腿肌肉，深深浅浅的律动起来。Bane被头疼和下体的快感折腾的不知道该顾哪一边，偏偏这时候Ra's开始舔弄他的露在外头冻得发胀的乳头，不同方位的刺激还是让他的欲望挺立起来。他想腾出一只手照顾下另一边空虚乳头或者是已经开始溢出前液的下体，但是Ra's用一只手和另一边肩膀锁住了他，让他除了能咬住Ra's的耳朵以外什么都干不了，同时Ra's加快了在他后穴的动作，每次挺近都抵到最深处，随着拔出的动作都会泛出一些粉红色的肠壁。

　　疼痛在药劲和Ra's抽插动作的混合作用下逐渐转为快感，Bane在没碰到自己的状况下闷叫一声射了出。Ra's看着Bane比刚才更加泛红的身体、耸立的乳尖，感受着他射精后全身肌肉的震颤。Ra's大力的抽插了几下也射在了Bane里面。看着已经累到脱力的Bane，Ra's起来替Bane做了简单的清洗后就哄着他一起睡了。

　　睡了两小时后Bane突然昏迷着抽搐了起来。Ra's醒了之后粗略分析了下原因，估摸着是晚饭吃的鱼有问题。吩咐一支地干小队检查周边水域和生物之后，Ra's接着回去照顾Bane了。折腾了一宿，眼见Bane的呼吸变得顺畅起来，Ra's拧干湿毛巾给他擦掉头皮上沁出的汗珠。藏地还挺冷的，感冒了就不好了。顺手把半干的毛巾搭在床头，放好水和阿司匹林，Ra's掖好Bane的被角，掩了门往前厅走。

　　天刚蒙蒙亮，Ra's哼起之前追求Talia她妈的时候总唱的一首歌，还没哼到副歌就看到大师在蒲团上静坐，右手捏着念珠、左手里翻转着一把匕首。Ra's看着黎明前折射的阳光洒落在大师右半张脸上，左半张脸依旧隐藏在阴影里。他搓搓冻僵了的脸，挤出一把笑容。

　　“辛苦了，我闺女不错吧~”

　　“今天累了，就不出来镇局了。”说完，也不看Ra's一眼，大师就起身回到东厢房，开始他日常的冥思补眠时间。

　　一个天干小分队的队员在大师走后隐现在Ra's跟前，报告前一天Talia造成的损失后就消失了。

　　屋里就剩Ra's自己一个人了。看着自家这一团乱麻，Ra's决定出门散散心。他回到卧室的小密室里，扒拉着一抽屉的护照，琢磨着这回还是去趟美帝享享清福。捏着手里写着Henri Ducard的护照，Ra's合上行李箱，从后门拐到去机场的小路上，哼着小曲就这么溜了。

　　FIN


End file.
